


i made you a mix tape

by prettylittlepasha



Series: polyperion life snippets [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepasha/pseuds/prettylittlepasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn makes mixes for the people most important to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	i made you a mix tape

Because Vaughn is a giant nerd he makes his boyfriend and girlfriend mix tapes.

Well, more like playlists, but it totally still counts as mix tapes.

Music has always been a big part of Vaughn’s life; his parents had always had something playing at home. Music ranging from ancient songs from artists that were only known for their music, to the latest pop stars, rap music, musical soundtracks, electronica, everything they could get their hands on.

Listening to music has always been a huge motivator for him. Bus ride to school every day? Listen to his latest favorite album. Pull an all-nighter in college? Better put on the loudest, most invigorating playlist he has. Working out in his office with the exercise bike? Play the ‘Pump Up Jamz Mix’ on the Audio File Host boy tie that Rhys and Yvette had gotten him for his birthday last year.

So Vaughn makes mixes for Yvette and Rhys for all of the important moments in their lives, each mix tailored to the partner he makes it for.

Rhys likes pop music, the catchier the better, anything he can dance through the apartment too. Sometimes he’ll serenade Yvette and Vaughn in an off key rendition to something ridiculous. Vaughn always catches himself humming along to whatever popular hits Rhys has been playing during his morning routine.

He makes one for Rhys when he gets his top surgery when they’re on summer break after their first year of college. He puts some of Rhys’ favorite songs on the track list, and songs from trans musicians that they discovered when they were in high school. Sometimes he catches Rhys listening to that mix, even though it’s so old now.

Vaughn makes another playlist for Rhys the night before he receives his cybernetic implants and arm. A mix that goes from soothing music to ease his boyfriend’s nerves and builds up over time to crescendo into a song about new beginnings.

Yvette likes a lot of synth, electronica, and instrumental music. She’s really into old video game soundtracks and 8-bit covers of popular songs. She listens to it a lot of the time to help her focus, so Vaugh makes her playlists for work. Mixes filled with songs from her favorite band, songs that he notices her put on repeat.

He makes her a playlist when she gets that promotion that puts her ahead of every other requisitions officer who had been there for longer than she had. Songs of victory and continued success, upbeat and proud lyrics that play through her headphones as she works the next day.

Another playlist when Yvette comes back from visiting her family on Eden-5 after the birth of her brother’s first child. A mix made up of songs meant to celebrate new life, and to telegraph how much she was missed. A few love songs that highlight the pain of separation that has Yvette laughing and rolling her eyes at him.

Vaughn makes a mix for their first date, a compilation of their favorite songs, of cheesy songs that he knows will make them both smile, of dance songs that he can convince them to dance through the living room to. It makes all three of them smile as they spend the night alternating between talking and singing along to the music.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, i have somehow written more fluffy polyperion already? miiiight be starting a series type deal on here for it?


End file.
